smallvillefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Metropolis - Season 1 (Episode 1: The Bat)
Hey guys this is my first blog on this site. I'd love to hear what you think about it. It's about a year after the events of season 10. Metropolis - Season 1 Episode 1: The Bat “This is boring, Ollie, what is this fundraiser for again?” “ For , I think providing something for the police or something. Ohh, C’mon Chloe cheer up, I want you to meet someone __” Before Oliver could finish, she was drinking a glass of champagne all the while eating a crab cake with her hands and picking up some more. “What is he another 70 year old man who smells like peaches? (she giggles to herself) No Thank you!” “Well, I can’t say I don’t enjoy fruit,” said a voice from behind, sounding a lot like Kevin Conroy’s. Chloe turned back. Oliver was embarrassed, and this handsome, tall-built man put his hand forward and said, “Bruce…Bruce Wayne.” “From Wayne enterprises! I’ve heard a lot about you.” Chloe, now sounding awfully embarrassed. “Bruce is actually hosting this fundraiser.” Oliver intervened. “Yeah I heard you were quite the philanthropist.” Chloe said. “I try –” There was a huge explosion. Men started pouring in, the vicious, evil, murderous type. They were having semi – automatics; and they were wearing masks, they looked like … clown masks. People were screaming and panicking and Chloe shot a you-know-what-you-have-to-do look at Oliver, He nodded and went behind one of buffet tables to get into green leather. By this time the ‘clowns’ had gathered everyone in the hall in one small location. One guy caught Oliver and threw him in with the crowd. Just when nothing could really happen that could help these people, Clark and the league were on an assignment, they couldn’t rescue these people; when suddenly there was some black creature that jumped in and caught one of the gunmen and took his gun threw him away, he swiftly did the same with most of the clowns. No one could get a good glimpse of him He looked like a bat. A huge bat-man. Was It possible that THE Batman was actually in Metropolis? After he’d taken out all of the guards he stood down on the floor idly while all of the ‘hostages’ (apparently) were speaking (very) silently. The main screen where Bruce (who could not be found anywhere right now) would speak, a man came on there. He introduced himself as the Joker. The man who’d saved everyone from those gunmen was now officially the Batman. “Oh I knew you’d follow me here, my dear old Batsy.” “What do you want? Show yourself!” The Batman spoke in a very forced out satanic voice. “Very well, what harm could it be?” The very man who spoke on the huge screen appeared in the hall through the doors (During the time everyone was watching the Batman’s tricks, Oliver has successfully transformed himself into his alter ego). “What are you here for ,Joker?” “You know, the usual. I have a bomb, should potentially kill a few people, you have to diffuse it. Only I have the detonator and only I can detonate it…” “WELL THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?” Green Arrow spoke as he shot an arrow right through the Joker’s heart. The Joker fell down and it said “Test Failed”, it was just some crappy robot. The Joker appeared on the huge screen again. He was dripping with excitement. “NOW THAT WASN’T VERY SMART WAS IT? HAHAAAAHAHAAAHHHAHA. The only way you could have detonated that bomb WAS to have shot me. You just killed 20 police officers. HAHAHAAAHAHA. I guess without Superman you really aren’t anything are you, Green Arrow? You need him to make all the decisions for you hah? Well I can see why. You have a good day now.” Oliver was just dumbstruck, did he just commit murder? Batman looked behind at Green Arrow, he looked more murderous than anyone Oliver had seen in his life. Batman caught him by the Sleeper hold gave him some kind of sedative from his utility belt, used his grapple hook and broke the roof and hightailed it out of that eerie atmosphere. Oliver was hanging upside down, his mask and his hood was removed. He was tied, he couldn’t do anything.Batman had a radio, he made Oliver listen to it. They were just announcing the deaths of the police officers. “Listen to that, your antiques cost 20 innocent men, their lives!” “Hey, man I was just trying to help.” “I DON’T NEED YOUR HELP, OR SUPERMAN’S HELP OR ANYONES HELP. I want you to stay out of my business. If I see you again trying to find the joker or even ‘help’ I’m not going to be so nice.” He sedated him again, put his goggles on him and left. Superman and the rest of league were in search of Bizarro – they’d finally realized that he could not be destroyed he had to be locked up or jailed for eternity. But before they could push him back into the Phantom Zone they had to find him. Oliver had called a meeting at Watchtower. He’d called everyone from the current Justice League. Since finding Bizarro was such a waste, they’d gone. “We have a problem guys.” Oliver started. “What? That because of you, men are dead?” AC went on. “I’m sure Ollie has a good explanation for why he did that. Don’t you Ollie?” Dinah defended. Chloe saw the look on his face, he had the same look when he’d confessed to murdering Lex Luthor. “It was a mistake, All right.” Clark, now furious, “WE CAN’T AFFORD TO MAKE MISTAKES OLIVER.” “We can’t do anything now, what’s happened is happened. We have to move on.” John tried explaining. “Look there’s this guy called the Batman, he knows my identity and he’s a serious nutcase. He says he wants to track down this Joker guy, and he doesn’t want your Clark, or anyone else’s help. He threatened that if I come in his ‘way’ he’d I dunno, maybe kill me?” “But he saved our lives, he took out those gunmen. I think he’s just a hero like any of you’ll.” Chloe said, now people realized she was actually there in that room. “What do we do? We can’t just wait for that Joker freak to plant more bombs throughout the city.” “I did some digging, and I found out that The Joker is actually a very well known criminal in Gotham, and the Batman has put him in this Arkham asylums many times. Maybe we should let him deal with the Joker.” Chloe spoke. Meanwhile Batman, has a clear picture of their whereabouts, because he put his traditional tracking device on Oliver’s shoe. Lex had reopened 33.1, he was further testing on meteor infected people, he wanted to build an army. “Hey Smallville, I just heard that Lex Luthor, just reopened a project called 33.1, My mole at LexCorp said that there, he’s experimenting on people with abilities (she said ‘abilities’ softly) He’s thinking of building an army. He’s gotten people directly from Belle Reve. Maybe Clark, we should investigate it.” “No, I want you to stay here, Lex is dangerous. I don’t want you to get hurt.” “CLARK, I’M NOT SOME CHILD! I DON’T NEED PROTECTING! If I want to come with you to expose LexCorp – I will!!” Lois now getting a little calmer, having taken some time to catch her breath. “Lois, for me, please listen to me. I don’t want you getting involved with anything Lex Luthor. I know how he plays. Now I can sweep up most parts of his warehouses in seconds, you’d probably slow me down.” Clark tried to talk some sense into her. “Okay, Clark, But you’d better get something rock solid to hold that prick down with. Now smiling, “Yes Ma'am.” Batman was just at one of the Metropolis skyscrapers, jumping between them, where his buzzer started buzzing really loud - There was something going on at the current location of Oliver Queen. He turned on the sound for the device. “Batman, I know you’re listening. Well listen good, I want you to come here, you know where, I have a business proposition I have to discuss with you. Meanwhile at watchtower The Joker had already taken over. Chloe, Oliver, Dinah and Aquaman. All were held captive by the Joker, he was holding an Uzi at their heads, they were tied up against the wall. Batman broke in minutes later. “So the Bat has officially joined us, So it’s simple I want you to show me your face, and I’ll let these heroes go. If you don’t however show me your face, I shall kill one of them now and hunt the rest of them down eventually." "So what’s it going to be Batsy?” “Let them go.” He spoke in the same cold strong voice he spoke earlier. “C’Mon, you should think of something tougher to say than that?” He started firing around the room, one of them almost hit Chloe’s face. “Stop! This is between you and me, leave them out of this.” Batman tried reasoning with him. “You really don’t understand, do you?” Joker spoke a second before he buried three bullets in Oliver’s knee. Oliver started screaming in pain. “Well you have very little time Batman, EXPOSE YOURSELF.” The Joker exclaimed. Batman went a step back. He slowly removed his mask, cowl rather. “Ah!! Billionaire Bruce Wayne, how convenient!” He was jubilantly laughing. Oliver mumbled, “Bruce?” He momentarily forgot, that a psychopath just buried three bullets in his knee. “Ah, I’m going to go now Brucey.” Slowly walking towards the window, which he’d broken. Joker started again, “Oh and another thing - ” He shot Dinah, five quick bullets in the heart. And jumped out of the window, and climbed onto his helicopter laughing very violently while he did. Batman freed everyone and the lifeless body of The Black Canary. Before Oliver could start complaining about how Bruce treated him. He put on his mask and disappeared. Oliver, now crying over Dinah’s bloody lifeless body. “I’m going to get that son of a bitch.” He breathed to himself. Meanwhile, Clark found Lex’s secret 33.1 lab. It was underground. The level of security Lex had put there was more than 10 times what he had with his earlier projects. Clark flew past security. Where in the heart of the lab – he saw Lex Luthor’s most diabolical experiment yet. One if was in his control could dominate the Earth. Episode 2: "Clone" Coming out next week. I’ll give a synopsis out in a few days. Category:Blog posts